


人工降雪

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Summary: He met a long-lost snow.他遇见了一场久违的大雪。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard





	人工降雪

**Author's Note:**

> A special work for Christmas. Inspired by PLANETS of EGOIST. Please try this bgm!
> 
> 圣诞贺文。BGM是EGOIST的PLANETS

新芦原市今年的雪似乎来得有些太迟了。从八月的台风季节过后直到十二月的下旬，这座海滨城市的气象站就没有哪怕一毫米的降水记录。天色是从深到浅的无数种蓝色。连续晴朗的天气非常舒适，免去了冬日湿冷的魔法攻击，出行不需要多余的装备，没有人会费心去想这是不是代表着天地异变的凶兆，直到圣诞节即将来临，有人才总算发觉，五光十色的彩灯照亮的夜景之中少了一抹细碎的白色——然而就算发现了又能怎么样呢。南半球的居民甚至会在这个节日到沙滩上日光浴吧，无非只是少了点无关紧要的东西而已。

伊奈帆拉了拉帽檐，试图让它盖住冻得微微发红的耳朵，和围巾组成双层的屏障。冬天天黑得早，他才刚下班没多久，暮色就已经罩满了整座城市，路灯连缀成橘色的暗河，在万家灯火中潜行。尽管天色昏暗，多年的习惯让他绝不可能放过圣诞节的促销。他脱掉左手的手套，摸出羽绒服口袋里的手机，快速地解锁屏幕看一眼购物清单，赶在它冻关机之前把它重新放回温暖的衣袋里。他快步穿过人群，稍稍低头从一长串闪烁着的小彩灯下走过去，挤进超市大门。“Jingle bell”的欢快歌声随着暖气一齐扑面而来。伊奈帆抓起一只购物篮，以和人潮相错的方向前进。

西方圣者的诞辰在海的对面演变成了情侣们互诉爱意的节日。女孩子们叽叽喳喳地议论着这个或者那个的男友，说着说着就忘了手里还拿着一卷花纹俗气的礼盒包装纸；男生们则多是反复比较着各式各样的巧克力，苦恼着“摩卡口味”和“卡布奇诺口味”的区别到底在哪。孩子扯着妈妈的袖子嚷着要那个圣诞老人的玩偶。缤纷的彩带挂满了货架，点缀着缎带和金闪闪的铃铛。槲寄生的花圈和“买一送一”的价牌一起挂在高处。忙碌的店员们整齐划一地戴着圣诞帽，缀着白色绒球的尖顶垂下来，用黑色的细发卡在帽檐上别住，手里拿着的倒不是礼物，而是五花八门的促销套装。

即使是在这种时候，伊奈帆的脑子仍然运作正常。促销赠送的小礼物并不能动摇他挑选商品的基准，促销陷阱对他完全不起作用——虽然他偶尔也会把“雪姐对漂亮小玩意儿的喜爱”纳入考虑范围。他高效地采购完需要的东西，犹豫了一下后还是决定“雪姐都成年了就不用给她买圣诞帽了”，却没料到收银员从柜台下面掏出一个圣诞帽作为“买满xxx元的赠品”塞进他的购物袋里。伊奈帆一头黑线，到底还是本着不太在意的态度把它带了回去。他本人对圣诞节的兴趣根本及不上姐姐的百分之一，他不信仰宗教就更加没有庆祝的必要——

然而思绪千回百转，到底只是无关紧要的东西，没有必要非得抛弃。

回到家的时候已经七点过了。伊奈帆推开家门，意外地闻到了食物的香气。姐姐的声音从厨房里传出来。

“你回来啦奈君。等会儿就开饭。”

“嗯，我回来了。”伊奈帆脱掉羽绒服，“雪姐你在煮什么？我来吧。”

“哎哟就是煎两个蛋而已，这个我很擅长的。”

对姐姐的厨艺有充分了解的伊奈帆强忍住想要反驳“可是雪姐你擅长的菜式也就只有煎鸡蛋了吧”的冲动。毕竟身冠“佩妮比亚”之名的雪会下厨也是非常稀罕的事情了，偶尔让她做一顿饭也没关系。煎蛋的香气从厨房里飘出来，伊奈帆利落地安排好购物袋里的东西的位置——拿出那顶圣诞帽的是他又叹了口气，最后还是把它收到自己房间——洗完手坐到餐桌前的时候正好雪端上来两碗乌冬面。有些异端的煎蛋躺在面条上。

……自从伊奈帆掌管厨房以来乌冬面就很少出现在界塚家的餐桌上了，真是令人怀念的料理。

伊奈帆有点看不过眼：“光吃乌冬吗？雪姐你还要不要点别的菜？我去做。”

“嗯？我没关系啊，这样就可以了。”雪拉开椅子坐下，迫不及待地拿起筷子夹起面条就往嘴里送，吐字含混，“奈君你还要别的吗？”

“我怕你只吃乌冬不尽兴。”看来确实是自己购物回来迟了，雪姐饿得都等不及了。伊奈帆拿起筷子。大概是熟能生巧，雪姐的乌冬面大概能在她擅长的料理里排到头名。伊奈帆吃了两口，热腾腾的乌冬面落到胃里，暖意顺着血管流到有些僵硬的四肢里。

雪狼吞虎咽吃下去半碗面，大脑总算从饥饿的支配中解放出来，能好好问候面前的弟弟了：“今天加班了？回来得比我还晚。”

“去超市买东西了。人太多，我在收银台排了好长的队。”

“我就说呢。”雪高兴地说，“自从你不用再管那边的事情之后，我就觉得你压力减轻不少，空闲的时间也比以前多了。我一直就说怎么能给你一个人安排那么多事情……”

伊奈帆面上笑意如常：“时间不花在工作上，都花在家里做家务了。”

雪脸上一红，然后就开始振振有词地胡说了：“那也比花在那个人身上好吧！都终身监禁了，还要成天盯着他，那这世界上还有那么多别的囚犯，要是都像他这么搞不是浪费人力资源嘛。”

伊奈帆不晓得姐姐的话是发自真心还是明知故问的玩笑。地球联合没有一刻放松过对薇瑟帝国的警惕，更不可能相信女王对那位罪大恶极的囚犯的关照仅仅是出于无法割舍断绝的童年情谊。他们提心吊胆着帝国以他的名义重新掀起战火，提防着女王一切与他有关的只言片语，自然忌讳界塚伊奈帆——女王提出的监视人选。在多方周旋之后，伊奈帆保住了他在军方涉密研究所的工作，但是监视的工作则移交他人，对雪姐这样的内部人士则是宣称“解除了对他的监视”。伊奈帆甚至没有机会和接手的绪方直人上尉直接见上一面。

“毕竟他和别的囚犯不一样。”伊奈帆简短地纠正了雪，“别人没有他这样的待遇。”

雪当然知道伊奈帆说的“待遇”指的是什么，闹着性子把面条在筷子上卷成一坨。汤汁的热气渐渐散开，眼前不再有朦胧的水汽遮蔽视线。伊奈帆叹了口气。

“……雪姐，面条要凉了。”

从一月一日正式解除职务以来快有一年。音讯断绝快有一年。伊奈帆的工作照旧忙碌，庞大的文献资料和科研数据填满了他的大脑，很少有时间让他回忆或者探听。那个人的面貌遵循着艾宾斯基记忆曲线的规律被冲蚀而去，如今只留下一个浅而模糊的轮廓和零散的着色，唯有在偶然提起他的时候浮上水面，被凭着感觉描上几笔。

记得最清楚的自然是他们见面的最后一天。伊奈帆少有地感觉自己胸中愤懑不平。他很难说清他生气是因为觉得上级的安排荒唐到了无理取闹的地步，还是因为别的什么执念。他尽力使自己看上去像平时一样喜怒不形，声线平稳地向监狱长和狱警们交代有哪些事情需要和接任的军官交接，但当他坐到囚犯面前的时候，他的沉默还是过于漫长，甚至无法用他那一贯寡言少语的性格来解释。伊奈帆找不到合适的发言立场。他已经传达过公式化的通知，不想以所谓地球联合政府的口吻让对方“接受现实好好听从绪方上尉的指示”，然而他自己说不出话。伊奈帆一言不发地坐在椅子上，视线落在桌面上，囚犯双手前面的空白。他能感觉到囚犯同样沉默但远比他平静的目光。过了好一会儿，囚犯抬起头以眼神向已经熟识的狱警示意，在得到首肯后站起身来，绕过桌子走到伊奈帆身边，摸了摸他的头顶。

“好了好了，我知道了。”囚犯说，“你也好好保重。”

第二天早上雪一早就出门了，说是有会议要提前去准备。伊奈帆准备出门的时候在玄关的鞋柜上发现了一个文件夹，打开来翻了翻，似乎是雪姐的文件——她这丢三落四的毛病看来是改不了了。时间还早。伊奈帆拿起雪的文件出了门，打算给她带过去。

天上厚厚地铺了一层云，把太阳遮在后面，只能看见一个发亮的白色的圆。对伊奈帆来说这是难得的好天气，空空的眼窝不会因为早已感知不到的光而刺痛，仅剩的右眼也不会因为过度的光照产生酸胀的感觉。然而他还是很快地移开了视线。对看不见的焦灼变成了对看不见的怀疑，他始终没有适应这种失衡的感觉。

伊奈帆搭车到了总部。自从被解除职务之后他已经一年没有回总部了，门口的警卫对这个曾经有好几年会定期来汇报工作的年轻军官倒还有印象，向他敬礼的时候面带和善的微笑。伊奈帆给雪发了短信，不过要按照她那种指路的方式找到地方，还不如直接找个人问路。伊奈帆看见前面有个人，就快步赶了上去，刚要开口说“请问”的时候就认出来了背影的主人，于是伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀——

“啊，是你啊伊奈帆。”加姆回过头，看到了许久不见的好友，顺手捶了捶他的肩，“最近怎么样？不用再去那边，应该比以前轻松了吧？”

“还好吧。”伊奈帆微微一笑，“主要是不用给你添麻烦了。”

“哎没关系，一点小事而已。怎么样，现在是不是每个月发一篇论文？”

“我又不是打印机。”

“你和打印机也差不多了吧。”加姆大言不惭地替伊奈帆吹牛，突然看见他手里的袋子，“你去哪儿？”

“去找雪姐，她东西忘带了。”伊奈帆指了指前面雪办公室的方向，“你呢？怎么突然来总部了？”

“我过来问个事情。”加姆拍了拍手上的文件袋，跟着伊奈帆往前走，“太久没下雨了，气象厅看着这几天的天气条件打算做一次人工降雪。起初是打算用炮击撒药剂，但是你也知道他们那个破大炮……唉，那一场战争之后也没有什么破大炮了。然后他们就想到用飞机播撒药剂的方法。不过嘛，连大炮都没有还谈什么飞机，气象厅厅长就异想天开给我们打报告说借军用机。这种事情我哪敢批，就过来请示上级了。”

“任重道远呢。”

“什么任重道远，我就是个来传话的……啊我到了。”加姆在一间办公室门前停下来，“那我先走了，以后有空再约你啊。”

“好。”伊奈帆答应了。他看着加姆推开办公室的门，下意识地转头去看窗外的天空——今早积累起来的云还在天上，把地面上所有物体的影子吞进自己的遮蔽中。在没有下雨的这段日子里多云天气出现过几次，然而无一例外地，像是被什么人从这片土地上驱赶一样，它们都在一两天内从新芦原的上空消失了，有些到了临近的城市，有些则是完全无影无踪。

气象厅想要实现他们的野心，恐怕需要一些机遇。

只不过“机遇”实在是太复杂了。在上天愿意给这种机遇的时候，往往还会遇到别的一些阻碍。新芦原上空的云顽强地撑过了三天，气象预报员乐观地宣布这样的天气还会持续，却没等到军用机的使用许可——根据加姆的转述，“并不是不批准，而是没有条件批准。本驻地的飞行员都在欧洲参加冬季训练，回来还要办大量手续，等他们能回来的时候恐怕春天都到了。虽然还有正在整备的飞机可以使用，但是在没有飞行员的情况下有飞机也没用啊”。

“联系过民航驾驶员吗？或者是飞行学校。”

“联系过了。但是你想，军用机嘛。”加姆在电话那头的声音也有几分抱怨的意思，“不是随随便便就能让人去开的。所以呢虽然理论上只要能联系到合适的飞行员就能批准，实际上也就相当于没给批准。”

加姆听见伊奈帆轻轻地笑了一声：“果然还是这样的套路。”

虽然和自己没什么关系，但是加姆还是非常同情的：“听说气象厅似乎对人工降雪这件事非常执着，说是掘地三尺也要找出合适的驾驶员。24日的气象条件据说是最适合人工降雪的，要赶在这之前呢——可别最后告诉我是因为圣诞节啊。”

电话那头的伊奈帆沉默了一下。

“我记得……”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

“啊？什么没什么？不要当我是聋子啊。”

“确实没什么。我话说到一半发现不可行，就算了吧。”

纵然伊奈帆出了名的怕冷，他好歹在新芦原住了将近二十年，渐渐地也就适应了这里的冬季。他有生以来最冷最冷的一个冬天是在俄罗斯过的，二零一四年十二月。西伯利亚不愧为亚欧大陆冷空气的发源地，刮起暴风雪来一点不留情面，伊奈帆当时坐在KG-6 Sleipnir里，冷空气透过通风系统的层层过滤换进驾驶舱，还是凉得像一盆冰水浇到脸上。

“你这算什么，好歹还在驾驶舱里。”对面的人嘲笑，“我可是穿着单薄的两件衣服就在扬陆城外面跑，差点被雪糊成圣诞老人，幸好没被风吹走。”

关于冬天的讨论似乎唤醒了某些仍然鲜活的记忆，令他陷入无意识的思索，几乎要忘记伊奈帆的存在。

“……那时要是他没有救我，他说不定就不会死。我说不定就会死在那里。”他兀自喃喃，“然后……然后就不会有这些事情了。”

“谁？”

伊奈帆的追问让他回过神来。

“没什么。”

“我听到了，别想蒙混过关。”

“确实没什么。你又不认识他，严格来说我也不认识，说了也没意思。”对方的态度更像是不想提，拧开了头。过去的经验让伊奈帆知趣地停止追问，一时间他也想不到什么能够把对话接下去的台词，沉默在空气中蔓延，比之往常尴尬的成分多了不少，幸而他们早已习惯。

“……你知道吗，下雪需要的气象条件不仅包括合适的温度和水汽，还需要空气中具有足量的凝结核，让水汽能够结晶。”伊奈帆别扭地转开了话题，“所以近几年有人说冬天下雪下得少了，是因为Aldnoah能源的普及减少了煤炭的使用，空气中的微小颗粒减少了。”

“诶。”对方懒洋洋地答了一句，“所以都是Aldnoah不好？”

“有这样的观点。”

“看来是公主殿下的惩罚呢。”对方挑起唇角，翡翠色的眼瞳微微发光，“为了惩罚我从那个下雪日开始同她分道扬镳，所以拒绝让我所在的这座城市下雪。”

怎么又回到了这个话题……伊奈帆本来想这么说，但对方接着说了下去。

“开玩笑的。我知道这些都是偶然发生的事情。不过即使没有这样的偶然，洪流的末端也未必会改变。”他朝伊奈帆笑了笑，目光的焦点很快散开，落到别处，“下雪的季节真是好呀。那是我见过的最接近童年时期见过的雪。大雪纷纷扬扬，可以覆盖整个世界，然后你就会觉得好像人世间的一切都是安静的。不会有炮火，也不会有死亡。于是也就没有了罪孽。”

再次见到伊奈帆的时候加姆的震惊简直无法用语言形容，他差点都要反省自己是不是平时仗着和伊奈帆熟识于是吹牛过度，导致伊奈帆自己都产生了不切实际的错觉。然而伊奈帆确实没有辜负加姆平时吹的牛皮，很好地保持了他在前辈同辈后辈心目中“无所不能”的光辉形象。加姆好像梦游一样恍恍惚惚地从伊奈帆手里接过了调用飞机的许可书，在看到驾驶员名字的时候顿时哑口无言。

“这样，真的没问题吗？”他战战兢兢地问伊奈帆。

“可以的。”伊奈帆轻描淡写地说。

加姆少有地对伊奈帆产生了怀疑，然而他知道自己是绝对不可能说得过伊奈帆的，于是唯有将希望寄托在界塚雪——“无所不能伊奈帆”唯一的天敌身上。而雪听到伊奈帆的话之后，差点从椅子上跳起来，结果膝盖砰地一声撞到了桌角。

“痛痛痛……等、等一下啊奈君！”雪揉着膝盖撞到的地方，两眼含泪地瞪着伊奈帆，“人工降雪……这种莫名其妙的事情为什么会轮到你来做啊！不是非你不可的吧？”

“很遗憾，确实是只有我一个合格的驾驶员了。”伊奈帆给她拿来跌打药酒，“雪姐你没有开过这个型号的小型机，鞠户大尉人在非洲，我总不能拜托韵子为了这样的事情回到军队里来吧。”

“你又哪里合格了？你的视力啊视力啊！”

“右眼视力完全符合要求。左眼的话，可以通过视觉辅助系统弥补。今天测试过了没有问题。”

雪朝天翻白眼。哦她可爱的弟弟平时就在从事这样的研究吗。

“而且还是平安夜！虽然我对圣诞节并没有什么兴趣但是好歹这也是个节日吧，你怎么会想到要在这天……”

“雪姐。”伊奈帆拿出了他一贯哄骗姐姐的口吻，“平安夜就是应该下雪啊。”

雪非常生气，以至于她宣布伊奈帆平安夜当晚不许回家。伊奈帆哭笑不得，于是乖乖地收拾了换洗衣物和红色小纸条准备当晚执行完任务就去投靠加姆。加姆听说伊奈帆被这样扫地出门也是无言以对了，哪怕他也反对伊奈帆去执行任务，出于兄弟情谊还是答应了收留他。

“系统是我亲自检查的，没有任何问题，和视觉辅助系统的连接一切正常，药剂也装备好了。”加姆抱着电脑从驾驶舱里跳出来，“接下来就交给你了，伊奈帆。”

“今天晚上的天气非常适合人工降雪。”气象厅的一位预报员说，“完全具备降雪条件，降雪对飞行也不会造成影响。非常感谢您，祝您一切顺利。”

“谢谢。”伊奈帆和他握了握手，礼貌地笑了笑。

“要我说呢，你们干脆就不要搞了。”加姆倒是对气象厅的人毫不客气，“不下雪就不下雪呗，多大点事啊。假如这代表着气候变化世界末日的话就让它来好了。”

“好了。是我自己要去的。”伊奈帆拍了拍加姆的肩膀，替有些尴尬的预报员解围，“再说不管怎样，还是下雪的好。”

伊奈帆登上了驾驶舱。加姆带着预报员退回安全区域。机库的门缓缓开启，地勤人员挥着闪亮的荧光棒引导驾驶员的方向。引擎发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣，推着飞机驶出机库滑上跑道。管制员下达起飞命令。推动操纵杆的感觉谈不上全然陌生，加速的超重和颠簸的气流把伊奈帆的身体紧紧地压在座椅上，左眼底的神经隐隐作痛。伊奈帆的视野不够，必须全神贯注地看着仪表的数值，脑子里突然冒出一句没头没脑的话，抗议说“太重了拉不起来”。他忍不住笑出声。

战机冲入云霄。管制员指示他按照既定路线盘旋到指定位置。他绕过大半个新芦原市，从陆地上空绕到海上，抬头就能看见积云上方靛色的天空和明亮的星河，然而低头却只能看见茫茫的云海。伊奈帆不得不承认雪姐其实说得对，比起驾驶Sleipnir，他在驾驶飞机上还是差了一些，算不得什么“合格的飞行员”。也许有经验的飞行员即使隔着云层也会知道自己现在飞到了哪里，脚下是城市的哪一个角落。他现在飞过海岸线了吗？是从那个他至今三百五十二天未曾踏足的地方上空飞过去的吗？那里的人有没有听见低空飞过的飞行器的轰鸣声，有没有因此抬起头来仰望，从云朵的缝隙中捕捉到这架飞机的影子呢？伊奈帆不知道，但他想这并不是最重要的。

“还有30秒抵达指定位置。”他看了一眼显示器，向管制员汇报。

“收到。准备投药。倒数十秒。”

“倒数十秒。八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一。投药。”

装着药剂的炮弹在空中炸开，碘化银颗粒纷纷扬扬地飘落，很快消失在云层之中。眨眼间伊奈帆又掠过了半个城市。“四十四秒后准备第二次投放。”

“收到。”

引擎的噪音震耳欲聋，耳机里的通信声为了盖过噪音会更大，伊奈帆只得到了短短半分钟的安静。是不是有哪里在放烟花呢？伊奈帆听见了仿佛和炮弹爆炸的声音相呼应的响声，狭窄视野的余光里有什么短暂地亮了又暗下去，伊奈帆没有机会好好地看上一眼。左眼的空洞被高空偏低的气压压得几乎要爆炸。伊奈帆投放完了所有药剂，依照指示返航。

“城区气象站观察到降雪了。”气象预报员的声音从耳机里传来，“人工降雪的效果很好，雪量达到预期了，很快降雪范围就会扩大到整个新芦原。”

伊奈帆没有听见自己松了一口气的轻叹声：“我想请教一个问题。”

“请说。”

“降雪的时间……如果是人工降雪的话，能多大程度预测到降雪发生的具体时间？就是类似于新芦原的哪个区什么时候会下雪，可以精确地预测到吗？”

伊奈帆的话少有地说得有些语无伦次，不过预报员好像已经习惯于这种没有条理的提问，准确地抓住了他的中心思想。

“这个嘛，很难说。毕竟即使同样在新芦原，各个站点的气象条件都不是完全一致的。比如由于热岛效应城区的气温会偏高……不过就我的直觉，今天晚上，不，或者说很快吧，整个新芦原都会下雪。”

“我可以相信您的直觉吗？”

“当然可以。”预报员的声音非常爽朗。

是吗。

伊奈帆短暂地闭上眼睛，缓慢地深呼吸两个节拍。那么他就要去相信。去相信天气预报，去相信人工降雪，去相信他一手创造的落雪平安夜。星光在他的头顶闪烁。今夜天气很好，没有狂风，只有静静飘落的雪，这座城市会被雪夜的静谧所笼罩，这座城市会被雪夜的祝福所笼罩。也许在今夜的某一个时刻，会有一片雪花落入他从此无法触及的铁窗。

—— Fin


End file.
